Fire or Ice?
by LucyDragneel-FullbusterYu
Summary: While fighting in the guild one afternoon, Natsu unconsciously blurts out his secret attraction for the blonde Celestial mage. But what's this—? Gray is also revealed to have a covert crush on Lucy! Mirajane is thrown in loop with a trick up her sleeve. What will be the outcome of this battle for Lucy's love? Natsu x Lucy x Gray.


**Title: **_Fire or Ice_

**Pairing: **_Natsu x Lucy x Gray_

**Rated: M** _for crude language, violence and detailed sexual descriptions_

**Summary: **_While fighting in the guild one afternoon, Natsu unconsciously blurts out his secret attraction for the blonde Celestial mage. But what's this—? Gray is also revealed to have a covert crush on Lucy! Mirajane is thrown in loop with a trick up her sleeve. What will be the outcome of this battle for Lucy's love? Natsu x Lucy x Gray._

**Side note:** _I am not a big fan of yaoi. Therefore, I did not include it. Gomen._

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

"Ohayo, Lu-chan!"

"Ohayo, Levy-chan," the Celestial mage murmured sleepily, taking her spot in the stool next to her friend as she slumped in her seat.

"What's wrong, Lu-chan?" the bluenette asked worriedly, eyeing the motionless blonde.

"Ah, Lucy! You're later than usual today," the white-haired barmaid slid a mug of coffee in front of said female, who lifted her head groggily and yawned.

"Thanks, Mira-san," Lucy said gratefully, accepting the cup of caffeine, and swallowing half its contents in one gulp, hoping it would keep her awake.

"Why so tired today?" She turned to the Solid Script mage, who watched her anxiously.

"I pulled an all-nighter to finish the latest chapters of my novel. I know you've been waiting for three weeks already," Lucy replied, pulling out a thick stack of crumpled sheets from her messenger bag and handing it to Levy, who squealed excitedly and began riffling through them.

"Thanks, Lu-chan!" the azure-haired female said eagerly, taking out her spectacles and settling down to begin reading the manuscript.

Smiling fondly at the bookworm, who was already immersed in the articles, the Celestial mage drew out a fresh, new book (with pristine cover, she might add) she'd bought from the bookstore a few days ago, but neglected to start on due to the numerous amounts of missions Natsu had dragged her to.

Speaking of which, said Dragon Slayer had decided to pop up next to the blonde just as she flipped to the first chapter.

"Yo, Luce!" he grinned, slinging an arm around her shoulder as he peered at the words on the page. "Whatcha reading there?"

"N-Natsu!" Lucy shrieked, startled as she snapped her novel closed, whirling around to meet her cheerful partner.

"Lucy!" the blue-furred Exceed called, plopping down on the bar counter.

"Why'd ya close it? I wanted to see!" the blonde eyed the pink-haired male skeptically.

"Natsu, you _never_ read. You hate it!" she pointed out.

"Fine," he pouted before ordering a plate of his favourite chicken—flamed, roasted and burned, of course.

She couldn't help but smile slightly (which quickly turned into a disgusted grimace) as the Dragon Slayer began to devour his food (like the animal he practically was, she added dryly).

His arm was still thrown over her shoulder (how the heck he managed to eat with only one hand was still a mystery to the female—years of demolishing provisions in mere seconds build up skill, she supposed), and Lucy shrugged out of it as she re-opened her paperback and focused on the introduction.

"Oi, flame-brain!"

She sighed at the further intrusion as Gray stomped his way towards the counter (Juvia was missing from the shadows, she noticed—but then remembered that the water mage was off on a job with Erza. The Celestial spirit-summoner winced at the notion of being roped into going on a mission with the sometimes-intimidating Re-quip mage individually).

"Wazzat, Ice Princess?" Natsu leaped to his feet, swallowing the last mouthful of his meat as he glared at the shirtless male.

Lucy rolled her eyes good-humouredly at the two male's common brawls, returning her attention back to the object in her hands.

"You stole my _thing_!" the Ice-Make wizard hissed.

"What _thing_?" the Dragon Slayer crossed his arms, huffing.

"You know, the _thing_!" Gray shouted, frustrated at the clueless response of his rival.

"What're ya talkin' about, stripper?" Natsu threw his hands in the air in exasperation.

"What, your dick?"

The blonde felt her head slam into the table at the bluntness of the Card-user, who was drunk as usual, lounging from the side of the bar counter.

(Lucy dimly wondered where Mirajane disappeared to.)

She reluctantly closed the manuscript with one hand.

Wearily turning her (already-aching) cranium to the right, Lucy murmured weakly, "I don't think they meant _that_ thing."

"Weeeell," Cana drawled, taking a swing of alcohol from the bottle she held in her left hand, "a male's _thing_ typically refers to a cock."

"I don't see how you can lose your balls, droopy-eyes," Natsu frowned, scratching his hair, blinking innocently, "unless, of course, you never had them in the first place!"

Dear Mavis, her migraine was getting worse.

Gray slapped his palm to his face as he shook his head.

"I'm telling you, it's not that!" he cried, "it's my rose, okay? The rose I made!"

The guild suddenly went very quiet at the Ice wizard's unexpected outburst.

(With the exception of Levy, whom Lucy was glad—or envious, considering that the blonde couldn't tune out the arguing mages—to see still engrossed in her novel.)

Gray sighed, running a hand through his navy locks in aggravation.

"Why don't you just make a new one? It was made of ice, right?" Lucy suggested.

"I can't," he said miserably, "I created it from everlasting-ice. It's really hard to find, and took me a long time to carve."

"Ara, ara. Gray, who was it for?" Mirajane materialized next to the distraught mage, leaning against the counter as her eyes sparkled mischievously, giving Lucy a sly wink.

The blonde merely sipped her coffee, raising her eyebrow cynically.

"Pfft, ahahaha!" the previously silent Fire Dragon Slayer burst into hysterical laughter as he tumbled onto the ground, clutching his stomach. "G-Gray? In l-love? He probably doesn't even know what it is!"

The entire guild slammed their foreheads against their tables at the pink-haired Salamander's hypocritical remark.

At this, Gray scoffed, "shut it, squinty-eyes. You wouldn't even know what the word meant if you hadn't looked it up in the dictionary!"

Cana burped a strangled snort. "Fail."

Happy snickered as he chomped on a piece of fish, purring when Lucy (who was smirking) reached a hand and scratched him lightly on the head.

Natsu, completely recovered, scrambled to his feet as he glared furiously at the smug Ice-Make wizard.

"Bastard! Well then, tell us who the flower was for!" he challenged, feeling a tad insulted.

The navy-haired man looked down, suddenly slightly abashed as he mumbled, "no one special. Just wanted to try it out."

"Ara, ara. Gr~ay! Was it for a _girl_?" the oldest sister of the Strauss family asked cheerfully, though her eyes held a scheming glint.

Said male flushed, spluttering excuses.

"Ne, Lu-chan, who do you think it was for?" Lucy shrugged when the Solid Script mage whispered curiously.

"Juvia, maybe," the blonde turned back, seemingly not interested in the ongoing dispute.

She missed the fleeting glance a certain flustered mage slid in her direction.

Natsu, seeing his chance at retaliation against the momentarily speechless Gray, began teasing him relentlessly.

"But you like Lucy!" the Ice-Make wizard finally shouted in annoyance.

Said Celestial mage promptly spat out the remains of her drink, eyes watering as she croaked out a feeble, "W-what?"

The Dragon Slayer coughed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Er …"

"Don't tell me—" Levy gasped when he didn't defend himself against the accusation. "For real?"

Mirajane squealed, clapping her hands. "NaLu is officially off my list!"

_"NaLu"?_ The stunned blonde thought warily.

"B-but you like her, too, Gray!" Natsu stammered, onyx eyes darted around wildly at their shocked teammates.

Lucy absentmindedly noticed that the pink-haired male deliberately avoided her gaze.

_Wait, what?_

.

.

.

The guild exploded into cheers, hoots and catcalls as the Celestial mage scrambled from her seat and stuttered a feeble farewell to her still-ecstatic friends (who were too occupied smacking the two blushing men at the bar in congratulations), escaping the building and scurrying to her home.

(As she fled, however, she spotted a devious smirk playing across Mirajane's lips from the corner of her eye. But when she turned and inspected the white-haired Take-Over mage again, it was replaced by a dreamy expression as chibi Cupids floated around her head. Probably just her imagination, then … right …?)

As soon as she arrived, Lucy shut the door firmly, locked it, threw her carrier onto the mahogany writing desk, and collapsed onto her bed, thoughts jumbled and confused as she curled into her comforters.

_Natsu …_ he was the obvious choice, or so the guild thought. He was his best friend, the person who first saved her back in Hargeon, the one who introduced her to the family she had now in Fairy Tail. He was kind, benevolent and sweet (albeit that "sweet" can turn to infuriating innocence and lack of knowledge), and an extremely powerful mage to boot.

The one who rescues her from peril, who catches her when she falls, whom she leans on whenever she needed a shoulder to cry upon.

Just glancing at his childish grin could cheer her up.

_The question was; did she love him like that?_

And _Gray _... he was a member of Team Natsu, and a reliable, skilled-in-combat Ice-Make wizard. He was the first person after Natsu that she'd met after joining Fairy Tail. He was thoughtful, compassionate and concerned (though his stripping habit is a large issue).

He was a treasured nakama.

Just glancing at his warm smirk could comfort her like nothing else.

_The question was; did she love him like that?_

She drifted off within mere minutes, resolving to worry about the two unexpected confessions tomorrow.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

"It should be kicking in soon."

"Mhmm. How did you manage to spike Gray's?"

"I'm the barmaid, Cana. I have my ways."

A wink and a snicker.

"It was the cocktail, wasn't it?"

"It wasn't too hard, considering that he was the one that requested it."

"What about Lucy?"

"The coffee."

"Oh, you _are_ evil, Mira!"

A giggle, followed by a dry chuckle.

"So how much did you pour in, exactly?"

"Hmm … about a quarter for each."

"…"

"…"

"Mira, you only needed two drops per person."

"…"

"…"

"Oops."

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

It was a warm.

Scratch that—it was _scorching._

Lucy fidgeted in her sleep.

"Mmm … Luce …"

Her eyes shot open, gasping when she realized she locked in a fiery embrace, the two arms around her were hard, strong and the heat that radiated from it was _blistering_.

Her chocolate irises adjusted to the darkness as she realized it was still around midnight.

"Lucy," a voice whispered, low and husky, "I'm … I'm so hot … the temperature … burns me. H-help me," breath hot against the curve of her neck as she squirmed uncomfortably in his hold.

"N-Natsu," she whispered, feeling herself respond to his touch instantly. Lucy closed her eyes as the Dragon Slayer buried his face in the arc of her neckline, his pink strands tickling her cheek as he attached his lips to her earlobe, tugging it before beginning to press open-mouthed, wet kisses to her shoulder.

She moaned and twisted around, grasping his chin as he pulled her in for a kiss.

Their mouths moved in a frenzy as Lucy slanted her lips against his, desire bubbling in her chest as she struggled to rein in her emotions.

This was _Natsu, _her _best friend_. Could this jeopardize their friendship? The blonde knew what she felt for the Dragon Slayer, but the question was; did _he_? Does he—

"Mmm," Lucy panted as they parted, breaths erratic and heavy as Natsu turned her around, pulling her flush to his bare chest.

Inattentively, the Celestial mage felt another presence joined their company as her bed creaked.

She gazed hazily at the figure, recognizing the muscular frame of Gray, but was too far gone, sunken in the quicksand of pleasure as Natsu nipped her skin and suckled it, leaving a large hickey.

Lucy decided there and then that she would stop thinking so much and just _feel._

"Lucy," the Ice-Make wizard murmured, eyes dark and hungry as he shifted his body so he knelt in front of her.

He reached out a finger and traced her lips, which suddenly felt extremely sensitive, enticingly.

Almost unconsciously, Lucy darted out her tongue and licked his index finger.

Gray's eyes widened then narrowed with longing as he slipped his finger into her warm mouth. She accepted the intrusion eagerly, sucking on it hard, while envisioning another organ, and bit the pad of his skin, smoothing the pain over with her tongue.

The navy-haired male groaned and retracted his hand. Before she could protest weakly, he smashed his lips to hers, hard and rough.

Dimly, Lucy was aware of flaming fingers that danced across the hem of her shirt, which had ridden up as a result, before slipping under, touching the feverish skin of her stomach.

"Nng!" she gasped, breaking away from Gray only long enough to reach down and tug her tank top off, flinging it Mavis-knows-where and re-capturing the Ice wizard's cool lips.

The navy-haired male swallowed her moans as Natsu cupped her exposed breasts, flicking her nipples.

As if by a silent signal, the two males transferred positions before the dazed blonde could even blink.

Natsu eased her onto the pillows, crawling and straddling her stomach as Gray slid down her curvaceous body, stopping where the conjuncture of her waist and legs met.

The two men were miraculously stripped of all clothing, something Lucy greatly appreciated at the moment, allowing her to run her hands against their pectorals, bodies fit and toned to near perfection.

"I've ached for you for so long," the Dragon Slayer breathed before capturing the stiffened peaks that topped her bosoms, tugging at them brusquely as she gave a harsh cry.

Meanwhile, the Ice-Make wizard pried her thighs apart gently, obsidian orbs gleaming fervently in the dark at the sight of her soaked pussy (Natsu had burned the lingerie she'd worn to bed as soon as he'd arrived—after admiring it on her sleeping form, of course).

Lucy screamed as Gray abruptly flattened his tongue against my feminine walls, wrapping her legs around his head as she ground her pelvis against his hot mouth.

"Suck me, Luce," the Dragon Slayer demanded, releasing her breasts with an audible _pop_.

Natsu let out a strangled groan as the blonde grasped his impossibly hard length, stroking it a few times, rolling her thumb against the tip lightly.

She couldn't conjure a single coherent thought as Gray continued to devour her sensitive flesh.

"Mmm—mmmm …" Lucy moaned as Natsu thrust his manhood into her caverns, plunging in and out intermittently, growling gutturally as she ran her tongue against the opening slit.

The Celestial mage peeked up from beneath her eyelashes shyly. His face was flushed and his breathing is ragged and hoarse. His charcoal orbs were searing as he stared at her, turning her on even more as he lost control because of _her._

"N-Natsu! Gray!" she shrieked, voice muffled as said Ice wizard bit her clitoris callously, the vibrations of her throat throwing Natsu off the edge as he howled his release. She swallowed his semen as the Dragon Slayer withdrew his length.

"Mmmm, nnngg …!" Lucy's back arched off the bed as she thrashed violently, trapping Gray within her creamy thighs as she called his name frantically, her orgasm crashing over her in waves of rapture.

"S-sorry," she gasped when she could gather a fraction of her jumbled thoughts.

"Don't worry about it," the Ice-Make once again replaced Natsu as the other shimmed down her stomach, pressing erotic kisses to her navel.

Lucy felt the pink-haired male's engorged manhood (being a Dragon Slayer had its perks) rub against her drenched folds.

She tasted a tinge of herself as Gray kissed her, their tongues dancing and dominating.

"You smell so good, Luce …" at the back of her mind, she heard Natsu's hoarse moan as he inhaled her scent.

She writhed, feeling slightly self-conscious as she felt the intensity of the Dragon Slayer's onyx gaze.

Lucy arched into his touch, chest pressed against Gray's hand as he squeezed her breasts. His fingers started to pluck her pebbled nipples, drawing it out even harder and pinching it between his fingers.

Her breath became raspy, throwing her head against the headboard when Natsu devoured her womanhood once more.

Lucy answered the Ice wizard's silent plea as she took him deep into her mouth, his length sliding in inch by inch. Her tongue swirled around the tip when her lips slid back up his cock and then she pressed down again, cheeks hollowing as she sucked harder.

She could feel her gag reflex kicking into action as her lips circled his manhood once again, sucking him down, feeling him probing the back of her throat.

"Fuck … Lucy!" Gray cried out, and the blonde watched him unravel before her, balls tightening and she gulped his release.

He slumped against her, breathing heavily as she dragged him up for a passionate kiss.

The indigo-haired male eagerly returned it with equal fervour as the pink-haired male licked her inner walls, making her hips shove against him wildly. Natsu sucked her clit harshly, rolling it between his fingers, causing her to fall apart unexpectedly, spasms rocking her as she shuddered uncontrollably.

The Dragon Slayer abruptly plunged his length into her saturated folds.

She screamed against Gray's lips as her virginal sheath swelled, his unbelievably thick length spreading her walls deliciously. There was a brief tremor of pain as Natsu broke through her barrier, but was quickly replaced with incredible bliss.

"Fuck, you feel so good, Luce," Natsu grunted, eyes rolling to the back his head as he began pounding into her, the mattress squeaking in protest with every thrust.

Gray released her mouth and took a nipple, teasing it with his teeth.

The combined sensation was too much for Lucy as the pleasure mounted. She writhed and the two males watched with fascination as she shouted both their names in a flurry of mutters that tumbled from her lips.

Her walls clenched deliciously against his cock and he roared his own release, her name mixing with her cries.

"Fuck that was hot," the Ice-Make wizard breathed as Natsu eased out of her caverns. He nodded in agreement as they switched locations for the last time.

A sheen of sweat coated their bodies as Gray mounted Lucy from behind, flipping her over as Natsu shifted beneath her.

"You're so wet, Lucy," the Ice-Make mage said hoarsely as he slammed his throbbing erection into her still-sensitive pussy.

The Celestial mage merely moaned in response, locking her bruised lips against Natsu's, tangling her slender fingers with his thick, salmon-coloured tresses.

The Dragon Slayer's burning arms tightened against her shoulders, steadying her as Gray continued to angle his hips and hit her g-spot, causing her to yell his name as she came hard.

"Shit, Lucy!" He shouted, snapping his pelvis against hers one last time before releasing his seed, the three spiralling from their sexually-endorsed high.

Lucy collapsed onto Natsu, his arms coming around her stomach as Gray clambered on behind her, his arms coming across her waist.

She shivered at the contrast between their touches, the Dragon Slayer's blisteringly hot, and the Ice wizard's chillingly cold.

"Fuck, Luce you're amazing," Natsu murmured, kissing her forehead before snuggling into the crook of her neck.

"Mmm," Gray agreed (something the two rarely ever did, so she must've been _amazing_), kissing her shoulder softly.

The blonde Celestial mage laughed lightly, settling her weight between them.

"I love you, Lucy," the two males chorused before glaring at each other.

"I said it first, flame-brain," Gray retorted.

"No, I did, bastard!" Natsu snarled.

"Squinty-eyes!"

"Droopy-eyes!"

"I love you too, my Ice Prince and Fiery Dragon," Lucy sighed in satisfaction, effectively stopping their verbal quarrel as she absentmindedly traced arbitrary figures against Natsu's chest, smiling as his muscles contracted against her touch, her other hand reaching back and entwining with Gray's, feeling both of them smile contentedly.

Gray drew the covers over the three and they gradually dozed off in exhaustion.

_fin._


End file.
